


Wine Glass

by PolarisNebula



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisNebula/pseuds/PolarisNebula
Summary: A one-shot of Scott Tracy meeting the World Air Service pilot he would later marry. Because Scott and his future wife deserved the very best meet-cute.





	Wine Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Thunderbirds :(

She had noticed the tall, dark-haired man across the room as soon as he had arrived. Alone, like her, he looked out of place. She watched as he took a glass of wine from a passing waitress and toyed with the stem of the glass, as his bright blue eyes roamed around the room. He was a confusing contradiction of confidence and vulnerability and this piqued her interest. He seemed unlike most of the flyboys that she met in this job.

She’d been with the World Air Service for four years now, joining immediately after completing her Masters at Oxford University. As an officer she hated these events, but they were a necessary evil to ensure continued funding for research and design. She’d never noticed him before. She’d have remembered if she had.

Sitting at the bar, her hands closed around her glass and she swirled it around, making the ice cubes clink against the rim. She stared down and watch the tiny bubbles rise to the surface of the drink. Swinging her feet, she looked around the room again but couldn’t see him. He’d probably made good his escape if he had any sense.

“I’m amazed that you can get through one of these things with nothing stronger than a coke. You’re a braver person than me.” The voice took her by surprise and she glanced up, looking straight into a pair of brilliant blue eyes. 

“Driving.” She said briefly by way of explanation. He nodded briefly and then took a seat next to her, sliding his wine glass onto the bar. 

“You’re a red wine man?” She indicated his glass.

“Not really, no. I needed some courage walking in alone and it was the first thing that came along.”

She raised her eyebrows. She found it hard to believe that a man like him needed a confidence booster.

Her eyes keenly scanned the room. Small groups of people stood chatting and laughing as waitresses wandered around the room, offering glasses of wine and canapés. It all felt so fake to her. Somehow those illicit first year dorm parties, downing beers and dancing crazily had seemed so much more honest, albeit a lot rowdier.

“I’m Scott.” He held his hand out and she took it. As their hands touched there was a slight spark of electricity and she yelped in surprise. “Now I know what they mean when they say that sparks flew.” His eyes crinkled as he smiled.

“Nylon carpet is fairly standard issue in the WAS. Creates terrible static electricity.” She shrugged and quickly pulled her hand away.

Downing her drink, she stood up.

“I’m off to do the networking that I need to do before I can get out of here. It was nice to meet you.”

“Wait, you didn’t give me your name.” Scott, ever the gentleman, stood up as she did.

“No, you’re right. I didn’t.” She smiled sweetly at him and turned, her long skirt fanning around her. Underneath, he briefly caught sight of the fact that she was wearing sneakers, rather than the high heels that he had been expecting.

He watched her as she worked her way around the room, captivating the attention in every group. A touch of a shoulder, a laugh at a joke, a handshake. All served to make those that came under her gaze feel special.

Scott made himself comfortable at the bar, sipping his wine slowly, his eyes never leaving her. Colonel Casey noticed him sitting alone and approached him. She followed his eye line as she sat down beside him.

“Have you not met her before?” Casey asked.

“No. I’d have remembered if I had.” Scott shrugged slightly, unknowingly echoing her earlier sentiment.

“She graduated two years ago. Top of her class. Quite an exceptional pilot, one of the best I’ve ever seen. Present company excepted.” Casey imparted her name and Scott acknowledged it with a slight nod of his head.

“She’s being fast tracked through the Service, which is why she’s here. She makes for wonderful PR.” Casey continued.

Scott watched her as she spoke to an elderly couple on the far side of the room. She threw her head back and laughed at something that had been said, the faces of her companions lighting up at her amusement. Her eyes flicked briefly back to Scott and she saw him watching her. He quickly looked away.

Looking back up, he saw her make her apologies and speak to a waitress who disappeared, returning with a battered denim jacket. She shrugged into it and, shaking hands with the couple, made her way to the door. As she reached for the door handle, she looked over her shoulder and met Scott’s eyes. She smiled fleetingly and then she was gone.

Scott looked back down at his drink. Casey watched him.

“She’s parked out in the back lot. If you went down by the back stairs, you’d probably catch her there.” Scott looked up and her and flashed her a grin.

\-----oo00oo-----

She stood next to the Kawasaki Ninja and twisted her hair up on top of her head with a small clasp. Picking up the helmet, she was about to put it on when she heard her name called.

Turning, she saw Scott Tracy approaching across the parking lot. He held up his hand, willing her to wait for him.

“Hi.” She said.

“Hi.” He smiled.

They looked at each other in silence. She blinked and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Well, this is awkward.” She acknowledged the silence.

“You’re not staying? At the party?” Scott asked.

“Nope. Done what I need to do. I have an early start tomorrow so I need to get back.” Her green eyes held his.

“Oh.” Scott looked disappointed. “Can I maybe take you for a drink or something?”

“Now? Like I said, early start…” She trailed off. “Sorry.”

She pulled the helmet over her head and then flipped up the visor. He watched as she slung her leg over the black motorbike and settled herself against the seat, her skirt flaring behind her. She kicked the stand up, pushed the starter and the bike roared into life.

She turned her head towards him.

“Do you want a ride? I’m off base right now, so I’m heading into town. I can drop you somewhere.” She tilted her head sightly to one side as he strained to hear her over the idle of the engine. 

He gave it no thought as he slid onto the bike behind her. His arms encircled her waist and they both felt the sharp thrill of another static shock as they touched. She touched his hands briefly as they linked together, feeling their warmth, before grasping the handlebars and gunning the engine. 

He tightened his arms around her and gently rested his head against her shoulder. He felt her body relax briefly against his and knew in his heart that this would be the first embrace of many. He knew that this was for life. 


End file.
